


While We're Young

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Craig and his friends are doing normal boy things playing video games, talking about girls, and daring each other to do stupid things. One thing leads to another and  Tweek ends up missing, as weeks go by there inst a single trace of him.





	1. Teenager

13\. It was Craig’s 13 birthday. The age where you can say you are an actual teen. An age where puberty hits the hardest and the age where everything changes. For Craig he didn't like change, so his 13th birthday wasn't gonna be as good as his past birthdays but he did what he always does when he wakes up. Feed his guinea pig. Go downstairs and make himself a bowl of cereal. His sister, Ruby, was already downstairs at the table swinging her legs back and forth joyfully. She didn't look like Craig much, she was tall, so she did have some resemblance of her ginormous brother but besides from that, she was skinny and had pigtails tied back with a red ribbon.

Craig's mother quickly rushed over before Craig could even sit down across from his sister. She placed a plate down with 3 confetti eggos with whipped cream. I perfect meal for a 13-year-old. Craig almost forgot about these kinds of pancakes, he only gets them on his birthdays. Craig quickly grabbed a silver fork placed next to his plate and attempted to grab an eggo. Craig's mouth opened just enough so he could stuff the entire eggo into his mouth but before he could the boy hears his father clear his throat to get his attention. Craig looked up from his fork and jerked his head upwards. It was Thomas. Thomas was leaning against the counter looking straight at Craig. “Happy birthday son” Thomas' expression barely changed from his usual one, an expression that seems to welcome you and say “fuck off” at the same time. “Uh thanks” Craig replied in a confused tone, Thomas seemed happier than usual, even though he didn't look it. Craig just thought that the reason was that he was almost old enough to get a job and make money for the family so he just brushed it off.

2 eggos later and no other words from the family until someone finally spoke. “Can I go over Karen’s?” ruby asked her mother with wide eyes, Karen was Kenny McCormick’s sister. “Sorry hunny” Craig's mother was sweeping the floor “It's your brother's birthday and you have to spend time with him today”. Ruby sighed deeply “But mom!”. Craig snickered and the only response he got was a middle finger from her sister what would usually get a disapproving look or a grounding from normal parents but his parents were anything but normal. “Well, I suppose you could hang out with her” Ruby smiled and did that thing with her fist when something good happens “But Craig would have to invite her brother over for his party tonight” that got Craig's attention. Craig hated Kenny just like he did with everyone else from his gang, he knew if he invited Kenny his friends would tag along. “Nope” Where the only words that left his lips before shoving another eggo into his mouth. “Pleeeeeease” Ruby whined trying to get her brother to say yes. Craig wasn't going to say yes, he didn't even want a party he just wanted to hang with his closest friends and watch red racer. “Only Token, Clyde, jimmy, and Tweek are coming” Craig got up and started to head to the stairs. “Actually” Thomas started to get closer to him which got Craig nervous. Craig jerked his head towards his father “Actually what?” Craig started to tap his fingers on the cheap wooden railing. “We will invite Kenny, we will also invite those other boys”. Craig eyebrows raised he thought he was joking “Dad are you serious?”. Thomas looked over at his wife and then back at Craig “No, you need to spend time other people besides those kids”. “What the hell dad?” Craig's voice cracked which made his sister the one to snicker. “Craig we are going to invite them and that's final” Thomas seemed so calm. Craig groaned and stomped upstairs into his room.

“Maybe I can pretend I'm sick”. Different situations went through Craig's head that could get him out of the party. Craig jumped onto his bed and watched his guinea pig walk back and forth to one side of his cage to the other. Back and forth. Back and Forth. Over and Over. He started to get dizzy and turned over so he is looking at his door now. Craig heard a small ding coming from his phone. His screen lit up and Craig lazily slapped the table next to his bed trying to find his phone. Once he finally found it he turned it on, it was a text. A text from Tweek to be specific. Tweek was a good friend of Craig. Tweek was a small boy with a crazy mane of blond hair who had a huge addiction to coffee. “Happy birthday” With a couple cake emojis was the only notification on his phone. Craig smiled for a couple seconds, he was happy that he knew Tweek and the rest of his closest friends were going, so the party wouldn't be as crappy as he thinks it will be. He had 8 hours until it started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no plans for this I'm just gonna see how it goes, also if you took the time to read this give me your honest opinion and tell me what I could have done better. DONT WORRY IF I MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER THE SUMMARY WILL MAKE SENSE.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come and the party has started, the boys got into a game of truth or dare which would lead them into something they regret.

Being a teenager didn't feel much different from being a kid, yeah, it’s only been 7 hours, but 7 hours of complete hell. I always hated being social and in the next hour, it will probably the most social interaction I have gotten in 13 years. You know, I shouldn't even being complaining, it's just gonna be a short hour party. Say hi. Eat cake. Get presents. And then I can go up to my room, barricading myself from the world. Yeah. That sounds perfect.

 

I swear when I heard the first knock on the door I was actually happy. I knew it was gonna be my best friends. Tweek, Clyde, Token, And Jimmy. Boy was I wrong.

 

The stench of doritos, dirt, and fast food hit me. It was stan and his gang. Fuck. Being the nice person I am I opened the door for them all. Then slamming it shut with the most Irked expression. I sat on the couch and groaned.

 

Thomas instantly walked over and kindly greeted them in. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and then followed by small Butters and Karen. They all walked in with a gift in hand, exeption of Cartman. Karen didn’t even look up at me and just ran upstairs over to Ruby. I swear, they both have a thing for eachother, it's kinda cute.

 

To be honest everyone almost all looked annoyed as much as I was, well, besides Butters, Butters always looked happy.

 

The entire 15 minutes after that was basically Kyle yelling at Cartman and Cartman complaing that the food isn't out yet. But the sigh of relief that hit me when I heard another knock on the door followed by a few screams from someone you would never expect.

 

I actually smiled. I got up and opened the door letting in who I would describe the best people in the world. I was greeted by the smell of coffee, smirks, and a joke from Jimmy. You see why I like them much more than stan and his gang?

 

D-D-D-Dude.. H-H-H..Happy birthday! Jimmy laid his crutches against the couch and smiled showing his braces that trying to fix those crooked teeth of his. Not to say mine were much better.

 

Token is pretty popular, he gets along with everyone. He was going person to person greeting everyone. He skipped Cartman but Butters went quickly took Tokens place greeting Cartman because he felt bad. I don't get Butters, Cartman is a complete asshole to him yet he tries to make him feel better because someone didn't talk to him?

 

Clyde was standing next to me trying to get me to talk, I only responded with small nods. He eventually got bored and went over to talk to Jimmy.

 

Tweek sat next to me on the couch, I didn’t mind to much. He was better than Kenny or Cartman.

 

“Hey”

 

“H-Hey Craig”

 

Tweek didn't look at me, he just looked down at his shirt fidgeting with the bottom of it.  
I tried talking back instead of just nodding because to be honest, I kinda wanted attention.

 

“H-How’s the party?”

 

“Good”

 

If you wondered why I don't like being social is because it takes to much effort.

 

“I-I can't believe that you are allowing Cartman to sleepover “

 

“What”

 

What. When did I ever say this? Im one hundred percent sure I never said anything about a sleep over.

 

“Hold on”

 

Tweek nodded and I frantically walked into the kitchen where my mother and father was making the preparations for the party.

 

“Whats this about a sleepover?”

 

My mother and father stopped what they were doing and looked at each other.

 

“Mrs.Broflovski suggested it”

 

They continued with making the cake and preparing everything.

 

“So you said yes?”

 

I was starting to get a little ticked, they invited the worst of people to sleep over on my birthday.

 

“Yes”

 

I just left the room because no matter what I said I wouldn't win, hopefully someone will die or something so everyone will go home.

 

An Hour passed. Cake was eaten. Cartman was called a fatass. Everything was going great.  
Everyone was actually getting along which was rare. Somehow we all agreed on playing a game of truth or dare. Yeah, I know it's defined as a “Game for girls” but it was still a fun game overall.

 

“Kenny!” Clyde shouted as literal cake fell out of his mouth.

 

“Sweet” Kenny smirked. That kid would do anything, if it got him money or food he would do it without hesitation.

 

“Truth or dare?!”

 

“Truth” Kenny he shoved an entire slice of pizza down his throat.

 

“If you had to bang one person in this room who would it be?” Clyde laughed knowing Kenny would tell the truth and probably give TmI.

 

Kenny actually hesitated, giving this question thought “Craig”

 

My eyes widened being shocked and weirded out. “What the hell?” I exclaimed trying not to freak out over a stupid truth or dare question. I seem to do stuff like that a lot.

 

Everyone was laughing besides for Token who let out a sigh and a little chuckle. As Well as Tweek who didn't know what to do. He just kept eyeing his coffee and tapping his fingers on the wooden floor.

 

Slowly everyone stopped laughing and went on to the next person.

 

“Uh… Tweek!” Kenny muffled under the parka of his.

 

“AGH”. A typical answer from Tweek.

 

“Truth or dare?” Kenny spoke in a sexual tone probably trying to get Tweek to say something he would regret.

 

“D-D-Dare?”

 

I never heard an answer like that from Tweek. He would usually just freak out and answer truth.

 

Kenny smirked. Not wanting to waste a chance like this. Kenny wasn't a bad kid, he wasn't like Cartman who just a couple dares ago was trying to get Butters to fight the raccoon who lives in my attic. So I know he wasn't gonna make Tweek jump in a pit of acid.

 

“Alright, did you ever hear the story of slenderman?” Kenny spoke in an eerie tone.

 

“W-Who?”

 

Oh god this was bad. Tweek gets scared of everything. And I mean everything.

 

“Well.. There is a myth that he lives in these very woods behind Craig's house”

 

I knew where this was going. Cartman clearly knew where this was going. Tweek was oblivious.

 

“The myth says that there is a tall man who has no face… He wears a black suit and lives in a small cabin near the lake”

 

Tweek was shaking. His cheeks started to get a little red feeling everyone's eyes on him as kenny continued with the story. I felt bad for him.

 

“You know what the worst part is?” Kenny slowly leaned towards Tweek with a devious smirk on his face.

 

“W-What?” Tweek yelled louder than he expected to.

 

The room fell silent once again.

 

“He eats children!” Kenny puts his hands in the air trying to act like a monster.

 

Pfft. I snickerd. There is no way tweek got scared by that.

 

Tweek was practically in tears. He tried to hold them back, he was shivering.

 

You can see Kenny felt bad, it looked like everyone did, Token actually looked mad. But Cartman was laughing his ass off. Dick.

 

“That's why I dare you to go into that forest and get something from his cabin!”

 

Everyone had a look on their face like “Dude what the fuck?” but they all knew why. If anyone showed Tweak any empathy cartman would make fun of them till they died.

 

Cartman snorted.

 

“Ok” the words slipped out of Tweek’s mouth, he still wiping away the tears from the horrifying story Kenny had just told him.

 

“What”

 

Everyone looked at Tweek in disbelief. This is something he would never do. I don't know if he was trying to act brave or what but for tweek he wouldn't do something like this ever.

 

“Tweek you don't have to do this” That was literally the second full sentence I said all night.

 

Everyone's eyes were on me now.

 

“Uh..” Tweek spoke in small words.

 

It was clear to me now he was only trying to act brave to cover up his previous crying incident.

 

“I-I want to do it… Uhm..” Tweek stood up. And slowly inhaled then exhaled.

 

I know slenderman doesn't actually exist. I wouldn't be worried if clyde or anyone else went out. But it was tweek. Somehow he would come back with every bone in his body broken.

 

Kyle and Stan looked at each other then shrugged.

 

Butters, Token, Jimmy, Clyde, and Kenny just kept staring at Tweek with unsure looks on their face while Cartman was just smiling.

 

Tweek nodded once before turning around and heading out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you get where i'm kinda going with this? I liked using more characters and i'm planning to use more butters in the future. I will probably post the next chapter quicker than I did with this one also i'm probably gonna redo the first chapter aswell. Please give me your honest opinion and thanks for reading it.


	3. Into the woods

I had no idea what was happening, somehow we all ended up in front of the forest, the looks of all of our faces were unsure if he was actually going to do it, for Tweek was a simple character so everyone knew what he was like, a spaz and scared of everything. So as I keep repeating to myself “He’s not gonna do it”. All of our eyes were on the blond to see if he would do anything, nothing, he just stood there looking into the woods like he has never seen it before. When Kenny mentioned a cabin I was confused for a little bit because I never heard anything about a cabin so I guessed he was just pulling his leg. 

 

The longer Tweek stood there, the more quiet it got. The only sound was passing cars from the other side of the house, It was kinda creepy. We were just standing there for about 10 minutes till everyone started to get bored. 

 

“Tweek?” I asked him, the sudden words echoing after all that silence obviously scared him.

 

“W-What?!” He jerked his head towards mine. 

 

“You going in or what?” I put my hands into the pockets of my blue hoodie that I always wore, it's really cold out tonight, that's actually another reason I don't want Tweek to go. 

 

“I W-Will” You can hear his regret in his tone, he took a step forward and then another followed by a few more.

 

Token, Clyde, Kenny, Stan, Butters, Kyle, And Kenny were all behind cartman and I, they all had their arms crossed looking like the men with those fuzzy hats who don't move, they were just looking at Tweek. Cartman was just observing like everyone else but you could tell he was curious what Tweek was gonna do. 

 

Literally I think everyone shit themselves, Tweek ran into the forest, the sound of his feet crunching against the leaves and branches were slowly fading into the woods. 

 

“Oh hamburgers… He actually did it!” Exclaimed butters who was now standing next to cartman. 

 

“Yeah.. He did” I really didn't know what to say but I kept my focus on any sounds coming from the woods. You could tell Stan and Kyle were getting kinda angsty and really didn't care, eventually they told me they where going inside- I flipped them off, and then they left. Token and Clyde decided to go inside couple minutes later but Token told me if anything happens- get him, I wasn't worried though. That left Kenny, Cartman and Butters, and all they did was basically add unnecessary commentary. A half an hour passed, no one or sound came from the forest, I can admit; I did think about going into the forest and looking for Tweek but it hasn't been to long. 

 

45 minutes… 

 

Apparently being quiet for 45 minutes was difficult for Cartman

 

“Fuck this shit!” Cartman turned around and started walking towards the house, he was followed by butters who was followed like kenny, cartman looked like a mother duck with her babies. 

 

An Hour…

 

Two Hours… 

 

Token came to check on me along with Clyde asking if Tweek was back, I unfortunately said no, Token shook his head and suggested to call the police. I said no once again because he has only been gone for two hours, the police are shit here so what could they do anyways. 

 

“Hi” Tweek slowly walked out of the forest with little twigs and leaves in his mop of a hair. He looked.. happy. 

 

My heart literally fucking skipped a beat, somehow Tweek managed to calmly walk on the forest perfectly unharmed, without making a sound. I put my hand on my heart and sighed being more relieved than I thought I would, Token quickly brought Tweek in the house being the mom he is and sat him down to talk about his adventure, leaving me in the backyard by myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Im sorry I didn't upload last week! I didn't have the motivation to do it, this week is only a small chapter but I wanted to post something! I am also trying to work on another story and get it out before christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no plans for this I'm just gonna see how it goes, also if you took the time to read this give me your honest opinion and tell me what I could have done better. DONT WORRY IF I MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER THE SUMMARY WILL MAKE SENSE.


End file.
